Light
by Emmi194
Summary: "I had a friend, once...The sun took him away." Rated T for references to violence and themes. Cover image found on Google Images. (Reupload)
1. Prologue

**Hello people who happen to be reading this.**

**I was originally intending to write a reasonably-long emotional oneshot about some of the time Jack spent alone, but around 4,000 words and eleven pages later I'm nowhere near done with my story so I'll be posting it in increments. So yeah, here's said story's prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Present day. August 6, 2025.

Jack stared intently out towards the sunrise, a grin that seemed to scream mischief practically covering his face. On the roof of the Pole, said sunrise seemed to look even more spectacular than what he'd seen all those years alone. Though, now that he thought about it, maybe that was perhaps a bit of an exaggeration. Still, he had to hand it to Aurora; never a dawn his eyes laid upon went by did he constantly marvel at the hue of colors beaming along with the vibrant steaks of light blending with the sun's sheet of gold slowly spreading across the horizon.

Light.

The grin suddenly faded, replaced with the shock and guilt of memories long buried deep inside his soul. It had been a while since Jack last thought of what had taken place those few centuries ago. Possibly, what, thirteen years? No, surely not, the boy pondered. His eyes widened in realization. Oh, but it had. Jamie was around 20 now, in college with a girl of his own he was already considering to marry after he graduated. Almost 13 years since Jack became a guardian, adding a few months when at the time a new pact to himself to forget those longing memories was formed. He figured, had he not become a guardian that pact would have surely been broken in a couple more months. He could handle forgetting for a few months at a time but they eventually caught up to him and continued to haunt his conscience.

Sighing in nostalgia, Jack leaped from the roof back down into the workshop, where he slinked off to a nearby window by the globe. He sat on the ledge connected to it and pulled up his hood, briefly recalling how he was positioned the same way shortly after the Sandman's temporary death those 13 years ago. He closed his eyes and concentrated, as if trying to accept the memories, the faces lost long ago. When he did eventually open his eyes, he jumped at seeing a second reflection on the window of a large figure standing behind him.

"Jack Frost," North roared behind him, his jolly nature slightly irking the winter spirit, who sent the man an annoyed look. "Where have you been?"

"On the roof," Jack replied, voice flat. "Watching the sunrise."

"Really?" North's eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. I know on the outside I seem like an awesome mischievous rebel, but on the inside I'm an artist who cries watching the sun set and quotes Shakespeare." The boy sent North a look that clearly showed he was being sarcastic.

North laughed for a while at Jack's joke. "Ha! Is very funny, Jack!" he finally stopped. Jack glanced at the air beside him and once again felt the memory of those years growing back inside himself, and his face fell.

North noticed this and looked at Jack, bothered how Frost's mood had suddenly changed. "Jack," he interrupted Jack's thoughts, sending the boy back to the present and North's curious eyes, "what is wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Ha! Nice try. You cannot fool me this time, Frost."

Jack looked away, wondering in panic what he should do. Should he tell North about what happened in his past? Was he even ready? Heck, it was almost two centuries later, why not?

"Uh..um.."

"Would you like to discuss in private?" North asked.

"Uh, yeah. Please."

Jack followed North into the office on the other side of the workshop, a bit eased at the fact they were alone when the unnecessarily large locks slid into place. North stood by his desk, waiting for Jack to start talking as the spirit stood awkwardly in front of the door, shuffling his feet. After what felt like hours Jack spoke in a soft whisper.

"I...had a friend..once."

North looked rather unfazed.

"Oh did you?"

Jack raised his head toward North, A little surprised at his reaction. Then again, he didn't exactly know how much that meant to Jack in his years of solitude. So Jack tried his best to feel as unfazed as North as he continued.

"I was a long time ago. I was remembering."

"And what happened to them?" North pressed.

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "The sun took him away."

* * *

**If I've left you in confused suspense you're supposed to feel that way. (Though let's be honest, this isn't that big of a cliffhanger. It could be worse.) So yeah, uh, thanks for reading. I'll update most likely around tomorrow because I have the day off from school. Heh heh..bye now. Review/favorite/follow if you'd like. *awkwardly scoots away from wherever I happen to be communiating from***


	2. I

**Wow, thanks for the encouragement. Your active response to my boring ol' prologue remind me of my more carefree days on . Heh, I'm not getting into that 'cause you know, chapter update. But seriously you made me smile pretty big :3 **

**By the way, I'd like your opinion on the upcoming dialogue. Theoretically, Jack should be using Middle English when communicating in the late 18th century, right? I honestly don't know. I'm not fluent in Middle English communication and I highly doubt anyone reading is either, so I added the modern touch to their dialogue since the producers and voice actors of ROTG did so also. Also, I wanted to include more geographical diversity in the next few increments but sadly, the territories in 1794 were not very small and large in number like modern day Europe/Asia so I'll be going by a map from 1794 (found on Google Images) for my geographical accuracy.**

**So without further ado: le update.**

* * *

November 24, 1794.

Jack was finishing up a small blizzard around Eastern Germany when he heard a small yelp behind him followed by something crashing against him, pushing them both headfirst into the still-falling storm.

The sheer contact alone was enough to stun Jack into silence for a few seconds. When was the last time he touched another being? This was the first time he could recall. Had it really been so long?

His thoughts were cut off by an annoyed voice calling out from behind him. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Jack swerved around, remembering the figure that threw him down and felt his temper flare up. "I'm the one that needs to watch where I'm going?! You're the one that bumped into me! I mean, if anything you need a sense of direction!"

If Jack expected an equally cross remark back, then he was very surprised when the person, the voice now identified as a male's, suddenly laughed after the next few seconds of dead silence.

"Yeah, I guess I do, don't I? Then again, when you finally gather permission to ride the wind and still have to learn exactly how, you'll be sure to remember what I'm going through."

Jack stared confused at the shadowed man behind him. Permission? Since when did people need permission to fly? People shouldn't fly at all…unless they were one of those witch people he'd overheard about once.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"You're not the only one, kiddo."

Jack cleared up enough of the snow to be able to see the man- no, boy- standing behind him. He looked nothing like the regular people he stumbled upon- and promptly walked through- no, this boy looked several years behind them.

His hair was not quite Orange, but not quite Brown. His eyes not quite Seafoam Green, but not quite Light magenta. Overall his face was a bit impish and quirky, quite unnatural. It was then of course that Jack realized this boy was a spirit like himself.

He wore a faded tan shirt with faded brown pants that were fitted below the knees. His hands bore worn but still sturdy leather gloves with finger holes poked out, and Jack was thoroughly alarmed to see about half the finger on the boy's left pinkie cut off in a seemingly unclean manner, as if sawed off clumsily. Suddenly he felt concern for him, especially since he looked a little less than of 15 years in physical appearance. However, the boy seemed in very high spirits and shot the winter spirit a goofy grin, holding out his left hand.

"Hi. I'm Hermin," he jumped up and down excitedly, still holding out his hand. When Jack didn't take it, Hermin stopped jumping and looked at Jack in confusion.

"Come on, take it." Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "I've seen the Americans do it," Hermin continued, looking at Jack like he was obviously misinformed. "It means hello."

Tentatively, hand shaking, Jack took the hand and raised it, letting it fall down curtly.

"There," Hermin half-whispered, as if babying with Jack. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? Now I've told you my name, so it's courteous and overly easier to tell me yours."

"Uh…um..J-Jack. Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost, huh? Where'd a stutterous lad like you earn a last name like that?"

Jack blinked rapidly five times before looking down at the ground, a little embarrassed he couldn't come up with a clever straightaway answer like Hermin constantly did. Eventually Hermin crouched down and looked Jack in the eye playfully. "Well? Are you gonna answer or leave me hanging here? 'Cause I'd love to know where I could get one."

Jack looked up bluntly, making Hermin jump back a little in surprise. "You mean you don't have a last name?" He asked.

"Nope, just Hermin. Are you gonna tell me where to find that last name guy or what?"

"Uh, I didn't go to a guy. The moon told me..though now that I think about it maybe my name is JackFrost instead of Jack-last-name-Frost." His eyes widened in realization.

"But that's such a mouthful. I like Jack better." Hermin smiled at him, and Jack felt a sense of friendliness about him.

"Yeah. I do too."

There was an awkward silence before Jack continued. "I could teach you how to fly- if you want."

Hermin didn't waste any hesitation: "Sure!"

* * *

About two hours later.

Jack and Hermin- still flailing but had noticeably improved on wind-riding- finally settled down around northeastern Hungary.

"So Jack-last-name-Frost," Hermin sighed, grinning at Jack. "Tell me about yourself."

Jack went into serious thought before continuing. "Well, there's not much to talk about. I'm 80-something years old and just spread snow freely. You know, except for when there's spring, summer, winter and autumn."

"Ha! You're funny Jack."

They were silent for a while until Jack continued, trying to sound witty but curiosity laced his words.

"What about you?"

Hermin smiled at Jack. "Well- THAT is a long story."

"Tell me. I've got time."

"Well, I don't know exactly how old I am, but I think I'm pretty old because nobody wears togas anymore." They both laughed at that. "I'm kidding, I'm not that old. I woke up like, 500 years ago? I don't know exactly. I wasn't wearing this though, I had a dress thing on and I looked much worse."

"Was your finger cut off when you woke up?"

"Yeah. Obviously. Though would it be cool to cut my own finger off? I wouldn't have thought of it."

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay then!" Hermin chucked for a bit but soon continued.

"The sun woke me up. The first thing I remember is the dark, and I had no idea what was happening and why I couldn't see. Then I heard someone calling a guy named Hermin and I felt something like arms wrap around me. I could see a bit more clearly though everything just looked…bright. I kept hearing the name and I had enough of being confused so I tried to stand up and shout out but I couldn't. I looked up and I stared directly into the sun.

"I couldn't look away. It was beautiful and I wanted to grab it and keep it for my own. But before I could catch myself and actually carry that out I literally heard the sun say 'Hermin'. And I knew it was my name."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Well, I'd been wandering all over Europe for about three hundred years when I saw a civilian house with a light in it. I'd always been attracted to light but the peoples' regular candle fire was never as brilliant as that moment when I saw the sun, and I didn't like it. But this house had something different, and I had to find out what it was.

"I snuck in and in one of the rooms was a sleeping girl with a couple decades-older looking man beside her under a cover. They were both asleep and the girl looked really distressed but that wasn't the strangest thing I saw. Her heart was glowing. Literally, her chest was physically glowing. The light reminded me so much of the sun and I had to have it. I had to. I reached my hand out," He stretched his hand out slowly to demonstrate. "And my hand went through her chest. But it didn't hurt like it usually did. There was something in her chest, and I felt like it was my job to pull it out. I wrapped my hands around what I could only assume was her heart and pulled out my hand, and the light came out with it. Oh, Jack it was wonderful. The light was a billion colors at once, and all the same its color was Bright. The only trouble was I didn't know where to put it. So I went to the kitchen and took one of those big sack-pouch things that closed and put the light in there. I've been attracted to the lights and collecting them ever since."

"So that's your purpose? Collecting lights?" Jack looked at him curiously.

"Who knows? It just happened. And I couldn't even ask anyone where the lights originated in people because I couldn't fly and find another spirit and Helios never answered my questions."

"Helios?"

"Yeah. That's the Sun's name."

"Oh. I thought it was just Sun."

"Well you guessed wrongly and obliviously, Jack-last-name-Frost."

Jack snickered and silence filled the air once again. But Jack had had enough of silence now, he wanted to talk to his new acquaint- and he still had lots of questions to be answered. He spoke softly after a minute or two:

"You used the past tense."

"Huh?"

"Your last sentence about how you didn't know your purpose. It was past tense. Do you know your purpose now?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I think I've got the picture now. Turns out collecting those lights is my job after all."

"Do elaborate." Jack grinned.

"Ha. Okay then.

"Maybe ten years ago, I was walking in a random direction and I came upon an old temple thing. I walked in- because why not- and all of a sudden there were monk-people greeting me. They literally shook my hand and talked to me. To me! A nobody spirit collecting lights from peoples' chests, quite selfishly I might add.

"They said something about a prophecy from the Sun god and I needed to speak to the oracle right away. I didn't ask that many questions because come on- people could see me! And talk to me!" Hermin raised his hands up and threw them down passionately, as if on a rant. A rant Jack hoped to experience too, someday. Imagine! Hermin had touched real people! Who acknowledged his presence! His existence! Jack could almost feel the joy Hermin must have experienced himself.

"Anyway, the oracle person said that the Sun god said that I needed to fly to collect 'The Belief'. So she summoned the Wind nymph and repeated the message and the Wind grudgingly replied. So there: My purpose, my transportation, and believers, all in one sitting. My life was supposed to take off then. I was supposed to-supposed to be like the Grim Reaper only cooler- riding the Wind, bragging about the Sun god's purpose for me about and 'The Belief' tucked in my sack thing. Sounds great right?" Hermin jerked his head toward Jack, mixed emotions on his face. Jack nodded, eyes wide. That sounded like the most wonderful thing Jack could imagine and more. If only the Moon would talk to him too! Or give him a purpose, or at least a prophecy! Jack didn't know if Hermin could feel the envy practically radiating off himself, but he kind of wanted him to. Jack had a feeling things had turned for the worst for Hermin.

"Apparently the Wind hates me! I mean, what did I ever do to it? I want to know but I can't talk to it! Whenever I tried flying I never could, and only about a year ago could I actually float a few feet! How am I supposed to go around collecting 'The Belief' if I can barely fly?" Hermin shook his head, placing it in his hands and taking big breaths.

"I just helped you. That's a start." Jack smiled reassuringly at Hermin, the boy pulling his fingers apart to barely look at Jack. He took his hands away from his head and leaned towards the sky, a small smile on his face, his eyes closed.

"Thanks for that," He sighed, still smiling.

"Hey, no problem."

Jack wouldn't let the quiet consume the next few seconds again. "I hate silence."

Hermin eyed Jack strangely. "Uh..I do too. Not exactly our main topic right now."

"Then what is our main topic?"

Hermin studied Jack carefully. He twisted his head towards the sky, regarding the great moon that ascended above him, suddenly alert and appeared to be debating something. After what felt like hours just studying the area around him, he leaned in towards Jack, softly whispering.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What?" Jack whispered back excitedly."

Hermin hesitated, but eventually whispered back. "It's my Magnum Opus."

Jack pulled back, eyes wide and looked appalled at Hermin. "Your what-is?!"

"Hermin stared back, eyes equally wide. "My Magnum Opus! It's Latin!"

"Oooh. I don't know what that means."

"Well, I'm about to teach you. It means 'Great work'. I'm working on my 'Great work', and I'd like your assistance."

"Well, what is it?"

Hermin started studying Jack again. "Please stop doing that," Jack flashed an annoyed look at Hermin.

Hermin sighed. "I'm sorry, just being cautious.

"….I've been here a long time, Jack. I'm tired of being ignored. It's time to do something about it." He puffed out his chest, as if trying to gather up his determination in effort to show Jack how much this meant to him. Jack could already tell this meant a lot to Hermin without uttering a single word, oh, he didn't dare. Hermin may have looked physically younger and more innocent than he, but if there was one thing Hermin possessed more of, it was pain. Five hundred years of being ignored, forced to guess his eternity's work, his prophecy gone wrong. Hermin had had it so much worse than Jack did, and Jack was already more than willing to listen and assist Hermin with his 'Magnum Opus' if need be.

"Things are going to change for me, Jack. They're going to change for the better.

"Next week, I'm going to steal one of Helios's beams."

"What?!" Jack screamed at Hermin, standing up abruptly and startling the boy again.

"Uh, I just told you 'what', I'm stealing a sunbeam."

"Are you crazy?! Wait, don't answer that. Why on earth would you steal a sunbeam?! You're going to get in serious trouble!"

"With who?! Helios? What did he ever do for me?! If he was serious about his stupid prophecy, then I wouldn't be here today now would I?!"

"That's not how it works, Hermin! Just trust Helios, maybe if you just reason with him he'll help you out! You don't have to steal his sunbeams!"

"You don't get it, do you Jack? I don't want to 'reason' with him. I want his light!" Hermin waved his hand towards the moon, nose flaring.

"I've been collecting those old lights for centuries now. And for what? What do I have to gain from collecting stupid little lights like those? That's not what I want to do with my life. I want more, Jack. I want more out of this hell hole I live in. This, this is what I want to do. How I want to face that coward I have to call my patron. This is my Magnum Opus, Jack. And I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

Hermin eyed Jack defiantly, daring him to object.

Jack looked down, trying his best to remain calm and figure out how to respond to Hermin's outrageous rant. He tried to figure out his feelings toward this boy's plan- that would most definitely fail, he internally added. After a while he slowly looked up toward Hermin with a small smile.

"Well, I think you're very brave," He whispered.

Hermin looked surprised. "Huh?"

"I think you're very brave. Good luck, Hermin."

Hermin grinned. "Thanks, Jack. I...I'll see you around." He flew- more realistically, flailed- upwards, and out of Jack's sight before the spirit could hear him utter a half-hearted Goodbye.

* * *

**Idk when I'm gonna update next, the possibilities range from a few days to a week. I'm honestly not that busy, but I basically only have one more increment on file after this (I just finished it yesterday) and then all I have is blank space that must be filled with writing. I have the idea of where I want to go with the story in my head but it usually takes a few days to mull over the character's reactions in past scenes and potential situations to bring it all into accurate character. If you happen to review, could you maybe give me insight on whether I gave Jack too much passion in his thoughts, and in Hermin's actions? I don't think I fully grasp Jack's character, and I don't know if I feel that comfortable writing in his third-person perspective. I'm much better with writing in OCs perspectives (honestly, aren't we all?) because I can understand the character and why they feel their emotions and act the way they do.**

**And whoa, I'm rambling (sorry 'bout that.) In regards to 's Author's Note policy, I'm going to have to wrap this up. Until next time my friends :)**


	3. II

**Hi :)**

* * *

Four days later. November 28, 1794.

It was starting to warm up around South America, so Jack was busy preparing a white December for North America, Europe and Asia. Of course, there was still that brilliant blizzard he was planning to throw into the middle of Hungary that evening, but for whatever reason he felt the need to dazzle the east with his fantastic flurries leading up to December First.

As he departed off to Russia, he heard shouting behind him and turned around, only to crash into someone with familiar Orange-Brown hair.

"Hermin!" Jack yelled, lifting up the boy to prevent him from falling.

"Oh, hi Jack."

Jack smiled slyly. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, stealing lights and hating life."

Jack arched his eyebrow, leaning his head north. "You know, if you want, you can help me send Russia into a snow pit."

Hermin smiled back, a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face. "Sounds wonderful."

* * *

Two hours later, Bright snow practically buried the outskirts of a village near the eastern border. The masterminds behind the deed flew around back to Germany, where Hermin was collecting another light around noon.

"So Jack," Hermin asked. "How many other spirits do you know?"

"Besides you?" Jack casually leaned his head towards Hermin. "Zero."

"Really? You'd think a catch like you would be seeing more ladies." Hermin chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I thought you'd might like to meet an old friend of mine."

Jack sat up straight, looking baffled at Hermin. "You know another spirit?"

"Yeah. She's cool."

"Well, yeah I want to meet her!"

The two set off towards the western area of Europe and ended up along a string of mountains on the northern edge of Italy.

"Uh, there's no one here."

Hermin eyed Jack knowingly. "Patience," he said with a little laugh.

About ten minutes later Jack saw a figure dancing around and quickly racing over to the pair.

"Hermin, it's been a while!" The figure yelled about five yards away.

Which did in fact turn out to be a girl. A girl aged around her 20's physically with brown, wavy hair that stopped above her shoulders and a vibrant, sleeveless dress that ended below the knees in no specific color. She had a very dark tan and Jack couldn't help but notice how wonderful it went with her overall look, which was not quite what he expected.

"Aurora, this is Jack-last-name-Frost," Hermin raised his right hand toward Jack, who was staring intently at Aurora.

"How do you do, Jack-last-name-Frost?" Aurora answered, ignoring Jack's outstretched hand and instead hugged him loosely. "I'm Aurora."

"But you can call her Phyllis," Hermin looked at Aurora jokingly.

Aurora tsked and shook her finger at Hermin. "Hermit, don't give out others' personal information."

Hermin stuck his tongue out at her. "Then don't call me Hermit."

Jack had an amused expression on his face and looked towards Aurora. "So how long have you and Hermin know each other?"

Aurora giggled briskly with a laugh that sounded like wind chimes, looking knowingly at Hermin. "Oh, we've known each other for a while," Hermin glared at her fiercely, to which Aurora laughed only harder. "He asked me for directions to Helios's castle so he could yell at him."

"Hey, my actions were justified!" Hermin yelled, slightly blushing in embarrassment. "How would you feel if you spent 200 years without doing anything?"

"Hermit, I've spent over 800 years doing the same job over and over again only to have my work erased by that worthless little night nymph Ọrun Nox," Aurora glanced at Hermin, clearly expressing that she thought he was acting like a child at the moment. "I keep telling you, 200 years is hardly anything to feel pity for."

"I don't want your pity," Hermin mumbled, but Aurora didn't seem to hear.

"So for the last time, quit grumbling about your piteous, and quite frankly dark, past and move on with your life. You have friends, lights and a hoarding problem. What more do you want?"

Jack opened his mouth to remind Aurora about Hermin's 'Magnum Opus' when Hermin glared at Jack so fiercely he shut his mouth in an instant. _Aurora doesn't know about that_, Hermin's glaring quickly informed Jack.

Jack turned back towards Aurora. "So what do you do?" He asked.

"Why, I'm the bringer of sunrise of course," she smiled brightly at Jack, who was almost blinded by how white her teeth were. Her face suddenly darkened slightly. "I used to be the Goddess of sunrise, but the Romans happen to be deceased at the moment. I still have a few scattered temples, though." Her facial expression didn't change, Jack assumed she obviously wasn't happy about that.

"Aurora's the one that taught me Latin," Hermin smiled slightly towards Aurora, though Jack assumed he was still a little angry at her.

"Well, I start off in the Alps and end around the Appalachian Mountains," Aurora looked at her wrist which seemed to glow in a certain pattern only she understood. "Do you want to help me out?" she looked at Jack kindly.

"Uh…that'd be great, except sunrises aren't exactly my specialty." Jack returned a sheepish look. "I'm a winter elemental."

"Power limit, I just!" Aurora slapped Jack's shoulder, making the spirit flinch ever so slightly. He obviously wasn't used to such rough behavior. "Anything is possible if you put your mind to it! Go ahead and give it a shot!"

Jack looked around curiously, then down at his staff.

"That's your power conductor, eh?" Aurora glanced curiously at his staff, then his face. Without warning she yanked it out of his hands and twirled it around. Immediately, the surrounding clouds were tinged a purple-blue.

"See? Now, your turn." She handed it back to Jack and he clumsily spun it around. Stray wisps of clouds swarmed around it and Jack used the wind to scatter them about, all of them tinged light blue.

"Told you." Aurora sent Jack a smug smirk and turned towards Hermin. "Pay up, Hermit."

"Hermin," he growled at Aurora. He grudgingly opened his sack and fiddled around in it, trying to decide what to do with his precious lights.

"No more stalling. As your therapist, I order you to assist me with my sunrise. Now hand them over." He glared at her and without looking yanked out three little orbs of Bright lights. Jack marveled at their complex simplicity; they truly were amazing.

Aurora sent Hermin a smug smile. "Thank you Hermit." She twisted the orbs around her fingers, seemingly playing with them just for the pleasure of Hermin's reaction. Without warning, she tossed one into the sky, and the effect was magnificent: the orb exploded into a billion hues and streaks, striking against the blue clouds and creating a wildly natural layer all around them.

"I'll throw the second one above the Himalayas and the last one will go to the Appalachians," she explained to Jack, who was still marveling at the Bright creation. He looked toward her, mouth agape. She laughed briskly at his reaction.

"I'm not done yet, silly!" she rose into the air and ran around rhythmically, blending the hues and streaks into a more natural scheme. Even so, it was the most beautiful sunrise Jack had ever seen.

Aurora swept down and in seconds held Jack's staff once again in her hand. Grabbing Hermin's hand, she started running towards the east, waving the staff in the air and darkening the lower colors into a bluish-purple hue, which was blending into the Brighter colors upward. "Come on Jack-last-name-Frost!" Aurora called behind her shoulder. "We're burning nightlight!"

Jack laughed heartily and sped after them.

* * *

**Well, if I'm out of school tomorrow due to winter weather I promise I'll write more, though I usually don't write because I forget or I'm out of inspiration. Should I deliver some fluff or move on with the plotline next chapter? I'd love to know your opinion. Thanks for reading, review, follow or favorite if you'd like :)**


End file.
